The Start of a New Life
by hpobsesed
Summary: This is about Celia Granger, going into Hogwarts. This is diferent then any story I have ever writen. This is basically about how a girl deals with every day problems swiching schools, peer pressure ect.. with a little magic thrown in. NOT CONTINUING
1. The Two Letters

**A/N: hi ppl! Yes I'm starting another multi-chaptered fic. I also know that the chapters are not going to come out all at once or even close together, this might be the only chapter to come out before the summer (finals week is 4 weeks away and I have this social studies state test thing in 2 weeks), but you never know, I might write more sooner if ppl encourage me to. Also it helps me relieve all the stress put on me (witch is really weird because writing used to put the most stress on me until I found fanfiction, wow, a fun website that helps you in school ::shivers:: weird). I think that's enough of my mindless blabbing. **

Disclaimer: I only own Celia(witch btw is pronounced: _seal-ya_) Granger. And the rest of the fist and second years. Other then that I own nothing.

**The Two Letters**

Celia Granger woke up early on Sunday July 25th. When she first woke up she didn't know what woke her at 8 o'clock during the summer, she usually slept until at least 10 o'clock. Then she heard something, an owl was tapping its beak on the window. She was used to this by now, Hermione always sent letters to her from school or her friends house, but Hermione was home, who would be sending her a letter? Celia curiously got out of bed, and over to her window, she opened it, and the owl flew in. As it flew in Celia caught a glimpse of the waxy Hogwarts seal. 'It must be for Hermione, she'll be going into her last year there, I hope she's Head Girl, she's been raving about it as well as Ron…'The owl dropped two letters on her bed, wait TWO letters? Why would Hermione be getting TWO letters? Celia went over to the letters as the owl flew outside again. There in bright green ink on one of the letters was her name! She opened it, read the first sentence, and screamed. "Mum, dad, Herm, come quick I've been accepted! I've been accepted!"

Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, and Hermione came rushing into her room. "What is it? Were have you been accepted?"

"Hogwarts mum, Hogwarts, I'm a witch!"

"Oh honey, that's great!" said Mrs. Granger hugging Celia.

"Great," Hermione mumbled sarcastically "just what I need my little sister tagging along during my last year."

"Hermione, I'm counting on you to look after your sister this year, and help her make new friends." Said Mr. Granger

"Sure," Hermione said reaching for her letter. She opened it. "Oh, my god, I've made Head Girl! I'm going to owl…"

"Lets go out tonight, to celebrate," said Mrs. Granger interrupting Hermione.

"…But I can't owl Ron yet, I just sent my letter to him…" As if on cue, Pig swooped in though the open window. She snatched pig and the letter and carried them into her room.

Celia grabbed a hair band from her dresser and pulled her long dark-brown straight hair into a loose pony tail, a few short pieces framed her face. She turned to face her dad. "Why did you tell Herm to help me make friends? I'm perfectly capable of making friends on my own, I actually have more friends, then Herm had at my age! I'm not a social outcast if you haven't realized."

"I never said you were a social outcast." Said Mr. Granger "Its just that the last time we moved you had a harder time adjusting then Hermione did..."

"I only had a harder time because I had just become really good friends with my friends there, and then we moved again. And Herm can keep to her studies and do fine, I can't! I need to interact other people not just books. In case you don't remember, the first few months of school, actually any new school she went to, she didn't have any friends, and I had friends within a week." Celia threw herself onto her bed. Mr. Granger left the room.

The next few weeks went by quickly for Celia.

Celia kept trying to get Hermione to tell her everything about Hogwarts. Hermione gave Celia Hogwarts: A History and told her to leave her alone. Every once in awhile Hermione would have to lock herself in her room to get away from Celia.

Now Celia is very excited, tomorrow she will be going to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: YAY! All done with the first chapter please REVIEW. Also if it's not too much trouble could you read and REVIEW 'A True Story of a COMPLETE Fraud' by Hermione and Secretdestiny. Also read and REVIEW 'Harry Potter: Flipped Style' by SecretDestiny13.**

**_hp/charmed obsesed_**


	2. Perfectly Natural

_A/N: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!! You got the warning, this is a really short chapter, I've had this on my computer for a wile but, I thought it needed to be longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just decided to post this as it is. ENJOY!_

**! Perfectly Natural! **

Celia was really excited during the car ride to Diagon Alley.  And she did, what she usually did, when she was excited, talked excessively.  Mr. And Mrs. Granger didn't mind, they actually encouraged her.  But Hermione minded a lot.  She tried to drown out the sound by listing to her CD player, unfortunately it didn't go that loud and she could still hear Celia's constant chatter. 

"Mum," said Hermione, giving up on the CD player, "why couldn't I go to Ron's house over the summer? You know I really wanted to go."

"Hermione, you interrupted your sister. But the reason you couldn't was because we really wanted you home. It is you last year of school, and we are afraid that next summer you'll get a job and move out…"

"I get it mum" said Hermione untangling her headphones.  "Also, can I go back to Ron's house after getting all my school stuff?" she said hopefully.

"I think Hermione _really_ wants to be with her _boyfriend_." Said Celia in a teasing voice. Hermione playfully smacked Celia's arm. "Ouch! Mum!"

"Don't hit your sister!" her mother said. Celia stuck her tongue out at Hermione.  Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window. "And to answer your question Hermione," her mother continued,  "yes."

!

**_A/N2:_**_ told you it was short! But I was stuck, probably just cuz of the stress of finales and all. _

_Anyways, let me respond to all my wonderful REVIEWers:_

**_Ufgasoeugh_**_:__thanks mom, but you can never correct my spelling! MUHAHAHA!_

**_JadedRoses_**_: I already responded to you. And CELIA IS NOT A MARY SUE!!! And people act differently around their family then they do around their friends, so HERMIONE IS NOY OOC!_

**_SecretDestiny13_**_: never gonna let go of that are you? Didn't think so.  Thanks! I absolutely LOVE GETTING PRAISE FROM REVIEWS! cough **REVIEW** cough _

**_RussellGrl15_**_: Thank you! Your soooo nice! I love getting your reviews! Those are the ones that make me wanna update faster! Sadly I can't cuz of finals their next week! But after that I'll be free to update all summer._

**_lillypotterfan_**_: thanks! Remember to give me your camp address and fanfic list (though e-mail of course) before you leave!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**REVIEW**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-)_


	3. The Very True Shirt

**_A/N: I'm Back! With a new chapter. I promise it's longer then that last one(well it's impossible for it to shorter) well last chapter was pathetic attempt to post something despite the fact that I had writers block. Sorry about that, well I don't have writers block anymore, actually I have the chapters 4 and 6 written, now I just need to write chapter 5. So, enjoy!

* * *

_**

**A Very True Shirt**

Celia stared in awe as Hermione finished tapping a brick for the third time and it quivered then all the bricks moved to form an archway. As soon as she walked though the archway a very bright colored store caught her eye. "Oh! Mum can we go there!" squealed Celia pointing to the store, it was _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_.

"Celia we can go there after we get all your school supplies. Now, can I see your list, I need to know…" Mrs. Granger stopped mid-sentence because Celia started biting her bottom lip and looked at the ground. "Don't tell me you lost the list!"

"I didn't lose it!" exclaimed Celia "I know exactly where it is! It's on the chess table!" Somehow in the middle of this Hermione got money from her father and went to exchange it.

"Come on, you'll just need to ask someone then." Said Mrs. Granger walking towards Gringotts with Celia behind her.

__

In Gringotts as Celia's mum was exchanging money, a red headed girl was walking towards them. "Um, excuse me" Celia said to the girl "could you tell me what first years need for Hogwarts? I left my list at home."

"I know the basics, but you'll need to ask someone else for the books. Do you have a quill?"

"No, but I do have a pen" Celia pulled a ordinary pen and a gum rapper out of the pocket of her dark green pants, she pulled to cap off the pen and gave them to the girl.

The girl pressed the rapper up to the wall to lean on it and started writing. After she was done she gave the list and the pen back to Celia. "Your really tall to be a first year." This was true, Celia was just about 5 feet tall(A/N: I'm not British don't know have they measure themselves. If some British person is reading this, please tell me what 5ft is equal to). "Also I like your shirt, I think it is very truthful." Celia's shirt was modeled off the saying: there is a fine line between love and hate.

"_Celia!_" Mrs. Granger called.

"Coming mum," Celia yelled. Walking towards her mum.

__

After Celia got all her school supplies she was punished for forgetting her list, so she didn't get to go to the bright colored store. And Hermione got into fight with Ron about his 'behavior with her' in public, so she didn't end up going to the burrow.

**_A/N: even though I have the next chapter written, I'm not posting it untill I get 10 reveiws for this chapter from 10_ DIFERENT POEPLE_(please have them signed if posible, thanks!) I'm evil, thanks, I relized. _:-)**


	4. Lack of Matching Socks

A/N: told you I had this written! So here it is, enjoy! If this chapter then that means I got 10 reviews for chapter 3 YAY!!I didn't but I'm giving it on 7(well six cuz someone reviewed twice ::cough::lillypotterfan::cough::) cuz that's just how nice I am!

****

****

**Oh, I almost forgot, read _"Ginevera(Ginny) Weasley and the ReSeer Quill"_ by DiggaDigga she is a very good friend as well as author and her stories are better then mine.**

* * *

**Lack of Matching Socks**

Celia woke up by someone shaking her, "Uhhhhh, I'm sleepin'" Celia said rolling over

"Get up! It's 8:30 and the train leaves at 11:00, I don't want to be late for my last year!" yelled Hermione pulling the covers off Celia.

"Fine, I'm up! Now go away!" Celia said, it was slightly muffled because she was talking into her pillow. After Hermione left Celia realized that today was Sept. 1st! She immediately became nervous.

She silently dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts, then she went to put on her socks and sneakers only to find that she had packed all of her matching socks. So she went into her parents' room. "Mum," said Celia softly.

"Yes?" said Celia's mum from the bathroom.

Celia followed the voice into the bathroom where she found her mum putting on makeup. "Mum, I can't go" Celia said tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why is that?" said Mrs. Granger walking over to sit on her bed. Celia followed.

"I can't find matching socks" Celia managed to get out. Mrs. Granger started to laugh. "Mum! It's not funny! I can't go!"

"Celia…" Mrs. Granger started "go open your truck and take a pair out. You have wanted to go ever since you found out about Hogwarts, I'm not going to let a pair of socks get in your way."

Celia looked up at her mum and said. "Okay, I can go, I just don't want to"

"I figured that after you started to care about whether socks matched" Celia laughed.

Before Celia got onto the platform she said her goodbyes(Her muggle parents couldn't get onto the platform) then Celia walked calmly though the barrier.

* * *

A/N: Just to tell you, the thing about the socks actually happened to me although, it was sleep-away camp(btw: BBPC rox! Even though I don't go there anymore), I did not just stick it in there because JKR has a thing about mentioning socks. Ok, maybe I did, but it really did happen! And it made sense at the time! So don't laugh at me!

Now thank you's:

**Lillypotterfan**: thank you, but no, I like my chapters the way they are, some might be longer then others, but it has to do withhow long the event takes(I maystart doing days at a time once school starts(in the fic)but don't hold me to that.

**It wasn't me!:** it's okay you forgot your password, but thanks for the compliment!

**???:** thanks I think I will! I'm really not that evil, otherwisethis wouldn't be bing posted right now.

**SecretDestiny13**: srry, but she gets to Hogwarts in chapter 5. btw, I a,m listing to my ipod and as soon as I started typing your name, it started playing "No One Mourns the Wicked" its like it knew it was you! now its up to "from the moment she was born she was well, different".

**RussellGrl15**: I know that one was extremely short. I know, the last chapter will either be rushed, or just be left hanging, there will be outtakes, I just have to get around to writing them. Thank you, love to here that I have become a better writer, I can see it clearly, just look at 'The Truth Revieled' compared to this, big difference.

**DiggaDigga**: like I said before there will be outtakes.

**Lillypotterfan(again):**thank you so much, complementing Celia's traits is good for me in two ways: 1)I did a good job writing her 2) she is based on me!

Chapter 5(and it's 2 pages long!) is coming up as soon as I can think of a title and chapter 6(witch is 3 pages!) is written but I'm not posting it until I finish(start) chapter 7, so encourage me to write by reviewing!


	5. Purple With PokeaDots

**_A/N: told you!_**

**

* * *

**

**Purple with Poke-a-dots**

Celia was one of the first people on the train. She walked into the first empty compartment she saw(witch was about halfway down the train) and took out the CD-player that she nicked from Hermione. Celia had done this every year since Hermione started going to Hogwarts(she never brought it). Celia was just about to turn it on when she heard… "Ron and Hermione sitting in a…" then it stopped. She figured that that was just a joke being played on her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Then the train whistle blew, the train was going to leave, Celia looked out the window and saw the last few people get onto the train.

She turned her CD-player on, her favorite CD was in there, "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat", but all she heard was loud static and beeping, so Celia hurriedly turned it off and stuffed it in her bag. In the middle on stuffing it in her bag, the compartment door opened and a girl with straw colored hair and pink streaks, she was twirling a piece around her finger and chewing what appeared to Celia to be normal bubblegum, followed by a girl with black hair also chewing gum. The light haired girl saw the headphones that Celia was stuffing in her bag, "Ohhhh, what's that?" She asked Celia as they walked in and sat down across from her.

"It's called a CD-player" said Celia shyly, then she saw their confused faces, "It's a muggle thing."

"Oh," said the blond girl, "Do you know anything about the Wizarding World?" she asked slowly, like she was talking to a foreigner who didn't understand English.

"Yes," Celia said quietly , "my sister is Head Girl here."

"Oh," said the blond girl, "Don't I feel stupid. By the way, my name is Amber Pedixum, and she" Amber pointed to the black haired girl "is Melissa Devoveo."

"I'm Celia Granger." There was an awkward pause.

"All of my family is magical, what about you?" asked Amber

"Just me and my sister." Celia said timidly

There was another awkward pause.

"Celia what house do you think you'll be in?" Amber broke the silence again.

"I don't know. you?" Celia started to get a little annoyed, but you really couldn't tell by her voice.

"Well, my dad was in Ravenclaw, my mum was in Hufflepuff, my brother was in Gryffindor, and my sister is in Slytherin, where kind of mixed up." Said Amber "and I know Melissa's parents didn't go to Hogwarts."

There was another silence, this time it was broken by someone who was thrown into the door of the compartment. Amber quickly opened the door and found herself face to face with a mean looking girl who was twice her size. But Amber wasn't scared she just narrowed her eyes and said, "don't beat on people who a smaller then you just because you can." As Amber said this the girl that was thrown into the door quickly backed into the compartment and Celia helped her in the seat next to her.

"And why should I listen to you?" the bigger girl asked Amber.

"Because I know that when you were six you stuck mum's wand up your nose and your head turned purple with green, pink, and blue spots for 3 months." Replied Amber smartly

"How would you remember, you where two." Retorted the bigger girl.

"hmmm, how about the time when you were eight, when dad found out that you used his wand to…"

"All right, all right" said the bigger girl stepping back.

"Good!" said Amber calmly as she shut the compartment door. "Sorry about that, my sister can be a jerk. By the way what's your name?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little shocked. My name is Charlotte Zupnic, what's yours?"

"Mine is Amber Pedixum, that's Melissa Devoveo and…"

"I'm Celia Granger" she said glaring at Amber.

"Cool," said Charlotte. "I'm going into my first year, what about you guys?" they all nodded in agreement. "I have to go now, there's this boy, his name is John, we grew up next door to each other, and we've been friends for as long as I can remember but our parents said we couldn't tell the other about 'The Letter' and I when I was looking for an empty compartment I found him, I was so happy, I'm not sure he was, I think he was kind of hoping that this could be his own thing, but he isn't telling me, so I'm pretending to be clueless, because if he wanted me to know he would tell me, right?" Charlotte stopped and took a deep breath. "Well, I got to go back nice meeting you all!"

**_

* * *

_**

_**A/N:**_ I'll give you a cookie if you know what Amber and Melissa's last names mean!

**_Like I said in chapter 4: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Sorting and Rules

**_A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but school started and I had huge writers block, you know why? Cuz only one person reviewed the last chapter! It's horrible! If you readers don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

_"It is a great and noble task  
__The founders have given me  
__To look inside those thoughts of yours  
__And see what I see._

_It is my task to sort you,  
__Through the qualities you posses  
__I'll read your mind, I'm never wrong  
__There is no need to guess._

_Perhaps in you I see intelligence  
__A Ravenclaw would stand apart.  
__Though also smart our Gryffindors  
__Show bravery in their hearts._

_Though Hufflepuff may seem diverse  
__They're loyal through and through.  
__'The end will justify the means'  
__Pure-blood Slytherins hold this true._

_This year ahead is challenging  
__I see it clear as day  
__The delicate balance of Hogwarts.  
__Will be in disarray._

_Good Gryffindor will try hard to triumph over bad,  
__For they will seek revenge for the unhappiness they've had.  
__Clever Ravenclaws will devise a plan that will help us win this war,  
__With Strategies and short-cuts it will even the score._

_And Hufflepuff will soon become  
so brave and so bright,  
__Taking power from their tolerance  
__It's their turn to be in the light._

_Dear me, dear me, oh Slytherin  
__For he will meet his fall  
__For with no houses on his side,  
__He will lose it all._

_I hope I did not bore you  
__With the sorting song this year.  
__It's just that I should warn you,  
__You-know-who is near_

_Just sit and I shall tell you  
__Don't be scared of what I saw  
__I'll tell you whether you belong,  
__In Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."_

__

The Great Hall did not erupt in applause, everyone was shocked, including the teachers. Professor McGonagall stepped up and broke the slience. "When I call out your name come forward to the stool, I will place the hat on your head to be sorted" She opened the roll of parchment Celia suddenly became really nervous "Avart, Nolan" A tall, brown haired boy walked up nervously to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF" the yelled almost immediately. The boy scurried towards the Hufflepuff table.

Celia became extremely nervous. It was alphabetical order. Why couldn't she have a last name that started with a 'Z'! after about 6 other people were called(including Melissa Devoveo who ended up in Hufflepuff) it was finally Celia's turn:

"Granger, Celia" Celia nervously walked forward, her body was shaking. Just before the hat went over her eyes Celia saw a lot of people looking her with odd expressions.

"Ah, you must be the sister to the other Granger," said a voice in her head, at first she though she was going insane, but then she realized it was coming from the hat. "But your different then her. You're defiantly more nervous. I sense bravery, yet very sly and rebellious, and also loyal. Hmmm…"

Celia cut the hat off, with her thoughts. "I really want to be with my sister" she pleaded.

"That shows loyalty so you belong in…"

"Please! Please, I really want to be with my sister!" she pleaded though thought.

"You realize, the more you plead to be with your sister, the more loyalty you show." Celia's thoughts ceased.

"Oh, a newfound bravery, GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as Professor McGonagall took the hat off Celia bounded over to Hermione shouting: "Hey Herm." Once she reached Hermione she said "I'm so excited to be here! In the same house as you and everything!" Celia tilted her head up to brush the loose strands of her hair that were falling out of her ponytail. "Oh, cool! The ceiling looks just like the sky!"

"Well you would have expected it if you had read Hogwarts a History like I told you!" Retorted Hermione.

"Well, sor-ry" and with that Celia went to sit with Charlotte(who obviously was put in Gryffindor, Amber Pedixum was put in Hufflepuff, but the hat took a really long time with her, and John Smit**_(A/N: I'll spare the middle name, lol)_** was put in Ravenclaw).

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quite. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few new rules regarding your safety that the teachers will be enforcing as well as the old ones. Here they are:" he pulled a list out of his pocket. "No student is to go into the Forbidden Forrest for any reason," he glanced at where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting "No student is allowed to be out of the castle before 7 in the morning," there was a curious mummer among the students "including Quidditch practices" there was a definite grown, "and after 6 in the evening. All students must be in their common rooms by 10 each night, including" he put up his hands to silence everyone "prefects and our head boy and girl, there will be NO EXCEPITIONS to any of these rules, They are not a punishment, but merrily for your own safety. Now that that is clear, let the feast begin." The food magically appeared on the table.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: short I know, but I had no reviews, therefore, no inspiration to write._**

****

**_Oh, and that comment about John Smit, I worked with 3-4 year-olds at a day camp this summer, and I miss them soooooo much!(GO N-5!)_**

****

**_And to keep my promise, even though no one said anything Pedixum is mixed up, mixed up; and Devoveo means follower in Latin._**


	7. Homesickness and Lunch

**_A/N:Hey peoples, I'm back! and with a brand new chapter! YAY! so excited. but anyways the reason this took soooooooooo long was because, well first i was really stuck, then i got unstuck, then i got a beta(i know people out there are saying thank god, cuz of all my spelling and gramer problems)and she is the best, but i can't find her name thingy, but I DO HAVE A BETA! anyways I really hope u enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: in case u 4got i do not own hp, as much i wood like 2 i dont cuz im not jkr cuz she rites good & i dont_**

* * *

**Homesickness and Lunch**

It was the middle of the night and Celia was tossing and turning; she couldn't fall asleep. Shedrew back the curtains of her four-poster-bed and sat up. She needed to talk to Hermione. Celia tip-toed out of her room, careful not to wake anyone. When she entered Hermione's room she saw Parvati and Lavender gossiping loudly on their beds and Hermione sitting at her desk, books surrounding her, undisturbed by the noise. Celia thought this was strange because at home if she made any noise while Hermione was working, Hermione flipped out. She reached Hermione, unnoticed by Parvati and Lavender.

"Hermione?" Celia asked timidly.

"Yes," Hermione answered not looking up.

"I wanna go home…" Celia responded starting to cry.

"Oh," said Hermione soothingly looking up at her. "Come here," she said, moving to her bed and sitting down on it, "shhh, it will be alright, its okay." Celia buried her head in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione started stroking her hair and whispering soothing words until she fell asleep then levitated her to her own room.

>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>

Celia came into consciousness, there was a bright light shining right into her eyes. She rolled over, but the light was still there. Wasn't there supposed to be a wall there? Her bed was in a corner, and wasn't therea blackoutshade? Celia opened her eyes, where was she? She wasn't at home. Then every thing came back to her, she was really here, she was really a witch, she was really at Hogwarts!

Celia rolled back over and put on her glasses, then picked up her watch, it was 11:30am. Celia got up and realised that she was the only one in the room. She quickly got dressed, put in her contactsand made her way down to the common room.

Once there she spotted Hermione and her boyfriend, Ron. Celia inwardly gave a sigh of relief, now she didn't need to ask a complete stranger how to get to the Great Hall.

"Er, Hermione," Celia said.

"What is now?" Hermione snapped. Celia always hated her temper.

"I just wanted to know how to get to the Great Hall, I don't want to get lost." Said Celia, tears forming in her eyes.

Ron looked at her sympathetically, "Come on Hermione, let'sjust show her." His stomach growled. "I think its time for lunch anyway" he pouted.

"Okay come on," Hermione said, reluctantly walking toured the portrait hole.

Once Hermione was ahead of him he whispered to Celia, "how did you put up with her for 11 years?"

"I heard that comment Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

"I was only joking" said Ron walking toward her, "but I know you love me anyway." He gave her one of his crooked grins.

Celia could see her sister'sface change from fury to adoration, "Remember I'm still here! I don't want to have to see this, it's bad enough I have to hear about it all summer!"

Ron turned around at the sound of Celia's voice. "Celia's right Hermione, and I thought we were going to lunch" Ron's stomach growled again, "'cause I'm hungry."

"You'realways hungry." Hermione said.

"True," replied Ron. "Come on Celia we'll take you down to the Great Hall."

As they were walking down the hall, Ron lagged behind to talk to Celia. "Was she always so mean to you?" Ron asked curiously.

"No," replied Celia. "We used to get along really well, and then…." Celia's voice trailed off and a memory come flooding back to her, she was five and Hermione was eleven, It was a day everything changed.

_It was a typical summer day in the Granger household. Celia was sitting on her chair eating cereal with a spoon, which was a big accomplishment since she usually picked the cereal out of the milk with her hands. Hermione was reading, Celia didn't know what book it was because she was just learning how to read. Then their babysitter came into the kitchen with the mail._

_"Hermione, there is a letter for you," she said placing the letter on the page she was reading. Hermione placed the letter to the side of her plate and continued reading._

_"Do I have a letter?" Celia asked looking up at her pleadingly._

_"No sweetie, but I bet if you ask Herm nicely, she'll let you open her letter."_

_Celia slid down off the chair and walked over to Hermione, "Hermy," Celia said looking at Hermione though her questioning wide eyes. "Can I please open the letter for you?"_

_"Only if you try to read it," Hermione knew that Celia needed practice with her reading, and it seemed like a fair deal to her, Celia thought so to, so it was agreed._

_Celia opened the letter and started reading. "Houg-war-tz sk-school of wi-with-cr-"_

_"Skip down to where it says 'dear'" Hermione said_

_"Oh, okay." Replied Celia. "Dear mi-miss Granger we are pl-ees-ed to i-in-f-or-m you…" _

_"Just give me the letter!" said Hermione._

_"Will you read it out loud?" Celia asked._

_"Yes, just give me the letter," Celia handed the letter over to Hermione. "Dear Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of…"_

_Hermione nearly fainted. Then she blinked a few times and continued reading silently. Then flipped though the next two pages. "Is this some kind of joke?"_

_"Is it funny?" Celia asked_

_"What?" Hermione asked_

_"If it's a joke, is it funny?" Celia said turning her head to the side._

_"No, this is not funny," Hermione snapped "not funny at all, according to this, I'm a, a witch…"_

_"You can't be a witch," said Celia "You're not green!"_

* * *

**_now 4 thank you's for all my reviewers_**

_**SecretDestiny**:_ lol, yay u got the song, then again I was standing right there when u reviewed and told u about the song. anyways that doesnt matter anymore!(pick the song out of that one, i dare u!)

_**lillypotterfan**:_i'm glad that she's in gryfindor too, i was condidering putting her in ravenclaw, but that didn't work cuz Celia's like me andi'm not that smart, i pretend to b smart cuz its fun, but sadly i'm not. then i was going to put her in hufflepuff, but i didn't feal like it and she is defintly not a slytherin! so that is y she is in gryfindor, now ur probely asleep cuz imso boring anyways the spelling errors in the story cuz now i have a beta! yays! and y havent u been online lately? did u get a now sn or something?

um.... i'm done now

ITTUS(i'll try to update soon)  
!hp/charmed obsesed!


	8. note from me

**_A/N: I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have a few reasons, One, my beta quit on me. So I'm looking for a MORE RELIABLE ONE who can help with spelling, grammer, british terms, and ideas and deoesn't mind me argueing with their changes. Also I have most of chapter 8 writen, I just need to figure out how to work one more thing into it, thats why I need a beta. so please anyone who fits the criteria above please help me! otherwise my story can't continue._**

****

**_again sorry for the long time_**

**_obsesed_**


End file.
